Talking Under The Stars
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: This is a fic for the anime Gamers! I know it's shorter than my usual fics but it says what I want it to say. The real disc inside. This is Tendou x Amaon


**Hey erry body Skele here! Since FictionPress still hasn't added "Gamers!" to the list, I'm just gonna have to post this under misc. I've been juggling ideas for Golden Dawn, Loner's Secret, a Big Hero 6 fic that I might write, & this fic in my head & I'm finally just gonna put this on paper & see where it goes. This is gonna be after episode 12 of season 1. I hope you enjoy!**

Amaon woke up in the middle of the night & couldn't figure out why. He tried to go back to sleep, but was failing. Every time he closed his eyes he thought about Tendou. His eyes slowly drifted to the blonde beauty's sleeping form.

He got up & walked out onto the balcony & leaned against the rail. He then looked up at the stars.

Why was she with him? Was it because he asked her in such a public place? It probably would've ruined her reputation if she rejected him in front of everyone. Or was she sorry for him? He didn't have any friends really. Or was it the spur of the moment? He did just drop it on her. The list went on, & so did his train of thought. He stayed there for about 5 minutes when he heard the door open. Tendou walked out rubbing her eye tiredly.

"What are you doing up so late?" Amaon asked looking over his shoulder.

"I could ask you the same thing. Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Penny for your thoughts. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well, I'm thinking about us."

"What?" Tendou asked a little frightened.

Amaon turned & faced her.

"Are you happy with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Wha... Of course I do."

"It doesn't seem like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like you are doing the very least to make sure I stay with you. First, you agree to a date with me, then nothing happens between us for a good 2 weeks. Then you randomly say 'I love you' on the phone & again, nothing happens between us for about a week. And tonight, you trying to lay with me. It's like you're my companion that will be with me for the entire game, then at the end you'll betray me & be the final boss. I mean, come on, we haven't even had our first hug yet."

"I'm not trying to be like this. I've never been in a relationship."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said 'I love you,' did you mean it?"

Tendou stayed quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"Yes."

Amaon then slowly closed the distance between them & wrapped his arms around her.

"Then I want you to prove it."

Tendou wrapped her arms around him in return & laid her head on his shoulder, a smile plastered on her face.

"Only one thing could make this moment better," Tendou said.

"Hmmm?"

Tendou then picked up her head & pressed her lips to his cheek, not wanting to push the limit. When she pulled away, Amaon cupped her cheek in his hand & pulled her in. He softly pressed his lips to hers. Tendou melted into his embrace & her mind went blank. When they parted, Tendou unconsciously leaned back in trying to recapture his lips. He replied with a peck on her lips. He then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Come on, we should get back to bed," he said as he started to pull out of the embrace.

Tendou let out a small whimper as he did. He chuckled at this. He grabbed her hand & walked to their beds (mats? I'm not sure what you call them). As he laid down, he noticed Tendou scooting her mat over towards his.

"Tendou, what are you doing?"

"I, well, I kinda, maybe, wanna cuddle a little bit," she said extremely nervous.

He let out a small sigh.

"Alright," he said surrendering to her request.

She smiled widely as she quickly scooted to him. She wrapped her arms around him & laid her head on his chest. He leaned down & gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Goodnight Tendou. I love you," he said before sleep over took them both.

 **I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review! Pretty please? Come on, you know you want too. Anyways cya later erry body!**


End file.
